


Sessions

by jingieyou



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Slice of Life, just zhangjun being boyfriends but not really boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingieyou/pseuds/jingieyou
Summary: Just a common day where Yanjun offered a cuddle session for Zhangjing so they could relax together from their exams, but it ended up becoming another type of session. Not that they would ever complain about it, of course.





	Sessions

**Author's Note:**

> hello ♡  
> so, this is my very first time writing in english (which is not my native language btw) and with nine percent, and i'm almost freaking out because i'm really nervous ugh  
> also, i owe all my heart to amanda, who proofread this and helped me so much ♡  
> i hope you all enjoy!

 

 

Zhangjing entered the apartment with his shoulders down and dark circles around his eyes, which were always bright but at that moment just reflected how tired he was after getting through days full of exhausting exams. Luckily, it was friday and he had the last one this afternoon.

Yanjun was on the couch reading something on his cell phone, but he lifted his head as soon as he heard the door. He saw Zhangjing walking into the living room and dropping his bag on the floor, so Yanjun stood up and reached him in the next moment, his hair was still wet from a recent shower and he had probably arrived just a bit earlier than his friend. Yanjun put his hands on Zhangjing’s shoulders and looked straight at his face, with eyes full of acquainted unsaid things that Zhangjing adored so much. 

“Tired?” He asked softly, and Zhangjing knew that Yanjun could read him better than anyone, so he just nodded. “Did you eat after your exam?” Another nod that made the younger smile a little. 

After the exam, Zhangjing ended up finding Linong, who convinced him to go to the cafeteria, which was good because he hadn’t eaten since morning and he realized it was already 5pm and he was really hungry. 

Slowly, he involved Yanjun’s waist with his arms, hugging him and letting out a sigh of relief as he felt affectionate and familiar hands threading into his hair smoothly and a kiss on his temple. “Wanna go shower? And then we can just cuddle until Chaoze and Dinghao arrive, they were talking about having pizza tonight.” 

“This sounds great.” Zhangjing smiled and lifted a bit on his tiptoes to plant a loving kiss in one of his friend’s cheeks. And he felt the exact moment that the skin got warmer, with a lightly laugh he planted another kiss right in the dimple that appeared, making Yanjun chuckle. 

He always have found adorable how Yanjun would blush and become suddenly shy because of the smallest acts of affection coming from him. Also, Zhangjing never believed in that ‘cold face’ Yanjun was used to have when he was around of people he didn’t know. Maybe it was because he saw through that facade already in the night they’ve first met.

“You Zhangjing!” He whined, almost pouting with his cheeks colored pink as Zhanjing made his way to the bathroom still giggling. 

 

[...]

 

After showering and wearing comfortable clothes, Zhangjing got to his bedroom and wasn’t surprised when he found Yanjun lying down on his bed like it was his own, even though Zhangjing had no right to say anything about it because he was used to do the same on Yanjun’s. Well, Zhangjing also would never complain about having Yanjun waiting for him to cuddle and spend some time together like that.

He noticed that the younger took his bag from the floor of the living room and brought it with him to the bedroom, what made him smile as he walked to join Yanjun. Before he could lie on bed next to the other, Yanjun was pulling him closer in so clingy way that Zhangjing remembered that his friend was taking his exams too and probably was tired and missing being like that as well.

“I think this is exactly what I’ve been needing.” Zhangjing muttered as he felt Yanjun’s arms taking him into the sweetest embrace.

Zhangjing moved so half of his body was on top of the other and his face encounter the crook of Yanjun’s neck, their legs intertwined in a intimate manner, and Zhangjing let out a quiet gasp when gentle hands found its way under his t-shirt, softly caressing his back and waist, making him almost melt really quick.  _ Yanjun’s effect _ . 

“Is everything okay?” Yanjun asked, his breathe reaching the short hair around the other’s ears. 

“Yes,” he answered. “I’m just tired, this exams almost killed me, but I think I did well.” Zhangjing could easily notice how his whole body was much more relaxed. It was always like this with Yanjun; comfortable, easy and sweet, even though sometimes there was some stupid butterflies playing around in his stomach. “How about you?”

“I'm tired too, my last exam was this morning, you know, but everything is better now,” Yanjun replied, hugging him a little tighter, his lips skimming gently Zhangjing’s jawline. “And of course you did well,” he continued, smiling against one of his mate’s cheek. “You’re You Zhangjing!” Yanjun exclaimed like it was the best answer to any possible question.

Zhangjing lifted his head and raised his eyebrows when he met Yanjun’s eyes. “And what does it mean?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged and smirked. “What do you think it means?” 

Zhangjing squeezed his eyes, knowing exactly what Yanjun was doing, but he decided to keep going. “I don’t know,” he rested a hand on the pillow and the other started to play with the collar of Yanjun’s t-shirt. “Maybe it means that I’m amazing and I do everything really well?” He went a little further, licking his lower lip slowly and watching satisfied how Yanjun just couldn't get his gaze away of it. 

It wasn't a secret to anyone that Zhangjing and Yanjun had…  _ something _ . They weren't really dating or anything like that  — yet. But it was easy to notice how they talked to each other and how they looked at each other, the way they could communicate without any word. Yanjun knew everything about Zhangjing and vice-versa, and they also had a skinship that was just in a whole new level; it was like they were connected, synchronized. 

And they’ve met for the first time just two years and a half ago, when Chaoze brought Yanjun to the apartment and said that he was new at the university and was looking for an apartment to share. Zhangjing, Chaoze and Dinghao were already living there, but the apartment was huge and had four bedrooms, so one was disoccupied. 

At that time, unlike the others, Zhangjing didn't think the Yanjun was a cold person or something like that, he just thought he seemed lost and maybe a bit lonely. This first impression made him smile gently and welcoming at him even though he was walking quick in the kitchen in order to make a decent dinner for them all. A suddenly protective and concerned instinct led him to start a conversation with Yanjun to make him feel comfortable, which worked really well because at the end of the night Zhangjing already had seen what was behind that facade; a caring, sweet, funny, clingy and flirty guy. 

Actually, a few months later, Zhangjing realized that the two last were reserved only for him. 

“You're really confident, uh?” Yanjun raised an eyebrow as well, the stupid grin on his face and the dark hair spread on the pillow making a goddammit package that only left him looking even more handsome. 

“I shouldn't be?” Zhangjing questioned, becoming more aware of the touch under his t-shirt.

“I just don't know if it's true that you do everything really well as you said.” He shrugged a little and faked a unsure expression, but it faded quickly, because he bit his lips anxiously when stared at Zhangjing's mouth. 

“Don't you?” His breathe clashed against Yanjun’s face when he laughed. “I thought you were the only one who knew better the things I'm good at.”

“Maybe you have to remind me…” Yanjun reached out his free hand to slip his fingers in Zhangjing's nape until thread them again into the curly fluffy hair, however, his intentions were a bit different this time. 

Zhangjing shivered and slowly pressed his body against the other’s, feeling his warmth and leaning to kiss slightly his chin. “Like this?” He whispered while kissing Yanjun’s jaw and then, the skin right below his ear, where he knew his friend was specially sensible. 

“ _ Hm _ , I think I need more...” Yanjun moved a little under him, getting even closer and seeming uneasy. He parted his lips to breathe properly and his eyes met Zhangjing’s, showing how greedy he was for more contact. Actually, both were anticipating for more contact, but they also always liked to play like that when they had chance.

Zhangjing brushed his lips into his friend’s cheek and after the corner of his mouth to kiss there, feeling its softness and smiling fond when Yanjun sighed and held his waist tight yet full of tenderness in some way. “Are you remembering now?” Zhangjing murmured, his lips so close to Yanjun’s that they were almost touching.

“Maybe… Almost there…” Yanjun said, and then his eyes closed when Zhangjing finally kissed him on the mouth. But they didn’t deepen the kiss because Zhangjing pulled away a little to bite and lick lightly his mate’s lower lip in a cheeky way. “ _ Zhangjing… _ ” Yanjun whined. 

“What?” He smirked, his brown eyes sparkling while he got himself totally on top of Yanjun.

“Don't tease so much.” Yanjun snorted, though his eyes were sparkling in desire as much as the other’s. “I need you.” He whispered, half-closing his eyes and using that begging tone he knew Zhangjing couldn't resist. 

“Now you're the only one teasing too much.” Zhanjing retorted as he adjusted better his body over Yanjun. 

“This has to be a fair game.” Yanjun said, feeling a shiver on his tummy with that position. If Zhangjing took a little longer to kiss him, he would surely end that dammit fair game. Yanjun never cared about the pride of being the best player when it came to Zhangjing and their game. 

“Lin Yanjun,” Zhangjing hummed, only receiving silence and hungry eyes on him as an answer. “For today, I don't wanna play anymore.”

Nothing more was said because their lips collided almost immediately. Zhangjing muffled a satisfied moan and his eyelids trembled when Yanjun returned that previous bite and lick, smirking against his mouth before deepening the kiss. Both seemed desperate as their tongues met and shivers went right through their bodies. 

Yanjun groaned when he felt Zhangjing sitting completely on his lap and sucking the tip of his tongue at the same time. In response, he sneak his fingers under the waistband of the other’s shorts, squeezing the soft flesh and kissing him deeply until both were gasping loudly. 

They slowed down a little, but the kiss was still deep and full of emotions, and their touches didn’t have any rush, remaining with desire of enjoy the maximum of each other’s closeness. When they parted their mouths just a little, with their foreheads pressed and breathes ragged, Yanjun decided that was his turn to appreciate Zhangjing; kissing his neck, jaw, chin and the corners of his wet lips. 

“This was…  _ Wow _ …” Zhangjing gasped, with one hand caressing the side of Yanjun’s neck while he was still too dedicated in the damp slow kisses. 

“We're not done here yet.” Yanjun whispered in his ear before lifting his upper body, grabbing Zhangjing — who yelped quietly — and then changing their position. Yanjun grinned at the new sight of Zhangjing under him, with his thighs half open, accommodating his lower body in a familiar and delicious way. 

“It seems like someone missed me badly.” Zhangjing teased, a heat wave going through his body when Yanjun leaned down, pressing their bodies together with so much more intensity than before. It was always mind-blowing when he decided to took control. 

“You have no idea.” He answered hoarse, his eyes shining with sincerity and  _ something else _ . 

Zhangjing held the hem of Yanjun’s t-shirt and pulled him down entirely, starting another hungry kiss. While their hips humped and the arousal ran unrestrained in their veins, none of them cared about the forgotten cuddle session turning into an amazing make out session.  _ Well, how could they? _

 

[...] 

 

The cuddle session turned out to be on the couch a few hours later, but it was interrupted when Chaoze and Dinghao arrived, discussing something unintelligible loudly.

“I don’t want to break the sweet mood here, but this is not your honeymoon,” Dinghao said sharply when he saw Yanjun petting Zhangjing’s hair, who was laying on his thighs.

“Don’t pay attention to him, he’s just angry with Xinchun,” Chaoze explained, already getting his cell phone to call to pizzeria. 

Zhangjing and Yanjun chuckled when Dinghao cursed Chaoze, but he didn’t deny it anyway, instead he pouted and sat on the couch after Zhangjing adjust himself properly.

“He’s such an idiot.” Dinghao sniffed. 

“Tell us what happened.” Zhangjing said softly, holding his shoulder to give him some kind of comfort. 

Dinghao shook his head and stood up even though he had just sat. “Later, now I need a shower more than anything.”

Chaoze agreed and both went to shower while the pizza didn’t come. Luckily, the apartment had two bathrooms, because if it had just one it would be impossible to live with Yanjun — who was used to have really long baths. Zhangjing joked about it and received a frown.

“You know I need it to relax.” He said sulky.

“I know you need it to  _ relax _ …” Zhangjing tried to hide a mischievous grin, but failed.

Yanjun squeezed his eyes. “What are you implying, You Zhangjing?”

“Me? Nothing!” He laughed. “But, just curious, is there something to be implied?” 

Yanjun snorted and suddenly attacked Zhangjing with tickles, making him yelp and chuckle loudly while lay down on the couch in a tentative to escape from Yanjun’s quick fingers poking his ribs. After a few minutes of tickling fight, both were recovering themselves as the amused mood remained, and it was this way that Dinghao and Chaoze found them when they got back to the living room. But before they could say anything, the intercom rang and all of them were too hungry to care about any other thing.

Actually, Dinghao was the only one seeming able to care about other thing. While they were eating, he started his complaints about Xinchun. As none of the three could really understand what had happened exactly, they just nodded and repeated ‘idiot’ when Dinghao said it. It was a well-known fact that Dinghao was a little too dramatic and would constantly overthink about some things, and they knew for sure that in the next day he would have forgotten why he was angry with Xinchun in the first place. 

“They’re cute.” Zhangjing giggled, referring to Dinghao and Xinchun, when he and Yanjun were left alone to clean the kitchen since it was their day to do it. Fortunately, there was just a few dishes. 

“I still don’t understand how they make it work.” Yanjun murmured, washing the dishes while Zhangjing was leaning on the counter. “Before they were just too shy to take the first step, and now Dinghao complain nonsense about Xinchun almost everyday but it’s still stamped on his face how whipped he is for that guy.”

“Well, would you prefer to hear Dinghao saying loving stuff everyday about Xinchun instead?” Zhangjing asked, bursting into laughs when Yanjun turned to him with a disgusted face.

“Why did you give me this mental image?” Yanjun whimpered, finishing the dishes and then turning around to get closer to his fellow, who was still chuckling. 

“But I know two other people that are quite cute too.” Zhangjing smiled when the other stopped right in front of him.

“Do you?” Yanjun asked and raised an eyebrow, putting his arms on the counter and surrounding Zhangjing there. 

“Yes,” he nodded, glaring intensive and sweet at his mate. “And one of them has the cutest smile and also the cutest dimples that I have ever seen.”

Yanjun pressed his lips in a line, trying to suppress his unexpectedly shyness, and shook his head in disbelief. Zhangjing felt his heart overwhelmed in affection as he saw Yanjun blush and laugh sheepish. 

“Why are you like this?” He whined quietly, hugging Zhangjing and leaning his head on his friend’s shoulder. Although it was a bit uncomfortable because of the height difference, there was still the same fondness as always.

“Like what?” Zhangjing giggled a little, hugging Yanjun back and caressing his back softly. 

Yanjun pulled away just enough to face Zhangjing and narrowed his eyes with a judging look at him. “You said you didn't wanna play anymore for today.” 

“I've changed my mind,” Zhangjing grinned and then lifted on his tiptoes to whisper in Yanjun’s ear. “But you can try make me change it again.”

Yanjun laughed naughty, and Zhangjing knew he’d already lost when the other put a thigh between his owns and started to kiss his neck. 

Maybe it was time for another session. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a simple fic but i hope you all enjoyed anyway, and please feel free to find me on ["twitter"](http://twitter.com/jingieyou) to scream about zhangjun, nine percent and idp in general, bye ♡


End file.
